Phase, frequency and frequency derivative are parameters independent of energy of the input signal (i.e., non-energy parameters). There are known methods of estimating signal non-energy parameters based on processing of variables received from a phase-lock loop (PLL).
U.S. Pat. No. 7,869,554, entitled “Phase/frequency estimator-based phase locked loop”, discloses an apparatus and methods describing use of a PLL and provides a phase estimation of the input signal from which signal frequency is estimated by a derivative function and low pass filtering.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,294, entitled “Phase change measuring circuit”, discloses a device for measuring the phase change of an input signal over a specified period comprising a phase-locked tracking filter including a high frequency voltage-controlled oscillator (VCO), a frequency divider to give local oscillator signal at the same frequency as the input signal and a counter counting cycles of the VCO whose phase change in any period is N times the input phase change to allow 1/N period resolution, N being an arbitrary integer. The phase change measuring circuit thus allows phase measurement with a resolution within a small fraction of one cycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,222,035, entitled “Method and apparatus for determining changing signal frequency”, discloses a method and apparatus which include a PLL having a numerically controlled oscillator (NCO) and a filter of frequency estimates (FFE). The PLL tracks the changing signal frequency and outputs non-smoothed frequency estimates into the FFE. The FFE then smoothes noise in the signal to produce a more accurate smoothed frequency estimate of the input signal.
US Patent Publication No. 20140072084, entitled “Digital system and method of estimating quasi-harmonic signal non-energy parameters using a digital Phase Locked Loop”, discloses a digital system and method of measuring (estimating) non-energy parameters of the signal (phase, frequency and frequency rate) received in additive mixture with Gaussian noise. The first embodiment of the measuring system consists of a PLL system tracking variable signal frequency, a block of NCO full phase computation (OFPC), a block of signal phase preliminary estimation (SPPE) and a first type adaptive filter filtering the signal from the output of SPPE. The second embodiment of the invention has no block SPPE, and NCO full phase is fed to the input of a second type adaptive filter.
A DPLL described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,250 generates signal phase which is an approximation of the phase of the received signal with a linear estimator. The effect of a complication associated with non-zero transport delays related to the DPLL is then compensated by a predictor. The estimator provides recursive estimates of phase, frequency, and higher order derivatives, while the predictor compensates for transport lag inherent in the loop.
However, the above references, as well as other conventional methods of measuring non-energy signal parameters using a PLL, are not adaptive to the jerking motion (when, for example, the acceleration varies linearly in time) of the receiver, or adapt to it by expanding the bandwidths of PLL or using smoothing filters. It is not possible to completely eliminate the dynamic measurement errors using conventional methods.
Unlike the methods above, the present invention enables to obtain accurate phase estimates of the input signal and its derivatives by correcting the preliminary estimates at sites with jerking motion and by an additional filtering of phase estimates at sites without such jerking motion.
The present invention can be used in receivers of various navigation systems, such as GPS, GLONASS and GALILEO, which provide precise measurements of signal phase at different rates of frequency change, as well as systems using digital PLLs for speed measurements.